bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cdc1998/Charles' Future Life: Chapter 1- Meeting Michael....Again
Old Bullworth Vale: 3:15 PM The Year is 2020. It is June. Charles is enjoying his life.He went from being a 15 yeard old,5'11 punk who arrived at Bullworth and only had 4 true friends while he was there to a 27 year old,6'2 entrepreneur who is an executive at Venice-Tripolar Inc., a company that origionally started in Venice,Los Angeles, with the help of Charles & some Venice locals when he moved there after graduation. Their main buisnesses are operating clubs in Vegas, surf & skate shops in Venice,Los Angeles, and outfitting other businesses & the casino's in Liberty City. Their main building moved from Venice to Liberty City, a few blocks way from Queen Industries. Charles is walking in Old Bullworth Vale and stops at the peir for a second."Ah I remember this place, this is the place where Greg kicked my ass" Charles says, remembering the day when Greg Ryder, a former student at Bullworth, beat him in a fight at the peir. "Those were the days" Charles says and contuines walking.Charles is wearing a black bomber jacket,red t-shirt, a neckelace that has a cross in it, some black jeans, and some sneakers, because he has the day off and decided to visit Bullworth again. He now lives in an apartment penthouse in Algonquin, in Liberty City. While he is walking he is approached by some Bullworth Students that go there now. "Well well well guys if it isn't the entrepenur Charles Caldwell, one of the guys who used to go to this school. What are you doing here?" a bullworth student says. Charles notices he is wearing a polo shirt the bullies used to wear. "So, you're a member of the bullies clique aren't you? I can't believe they still got them. And I decided on my day off I'd take a stroll down memory lane in this old town" Charles says to the teenager. "Why don't you just go back to liberty city and outfit some casino's Caldwell?" another student, who is wearing aquaberry, says. "Oh well if it isn't a prep. Well, just so you know I don't just outfit casino's, my company runs casinos in vegas, runs surf shops & skate shops in Venice, Los Angeles, and I outfit other buisnesses in Liberty City." Charles says to the prep. "Why don't you just leave,you're old news here Caldwell, and so was every single last one of you old students that went to the academy" the prep says. "Well, if it isn't teenage rebellion, I used to do that shit when I was a teenager, it never got me anywhere, except making enemies. And since your're teenagers(there's 4 of them) I don't have to take shit from you, now can you do me a favor and just let me enjoy my day?" Charles says to the teenagers, who then leave. "Hey, dude, you dropped you dropped your wallet!" a person yells to Charles, who doesn't hear them, but continues walking. Later on in the day Charles returns to his car( a custom black Infernus with tinted window, a spoiler, re-enforced bumbers, and a chrome trim & rims) and drives to his apartment in Liberty City. When he gets there he parks his car in the underground parking lot (that was added in 2018), takes the elevator up to his apartment,takes a shower, changes into some nicer clothes, and sits on his couch and watches tv on his flat-screen. After watching tv he gets on his facebook page and messages a few people. After that he decides to call it a day and goes to sleep. The Next Day:9:53 AM Charles wakes up, goes to take a shower, makes some breakfest, and then sits down on the couch to watch the news. "Now we go to Bob with the weather" a newscaster says. "Thanks Tom. Now over the next week here in Liberty City & in parts of Bullworth there's going to be severe thunderstorms around the times of 11 AM-2 PM, and 7PM-the next morning.The temperatures are going to be between the early 60s to, at the highest, 67 degrees. Back to you Tom" Bob says. "Great, now I have to deal with some shitty weather." Charles says, and then his phone starts ringing. "Hello? Charles says while answering the phone. "Charles its Danny, we need you to come in today its very important" Danny Williams, the vice president of Venice-Tripolar Inc., says to Charles."Fine Danny, I'll be there in 20" Charles says and hangs up. Charles then cleans up the dishes, and goes and puts on a suit(he wears a suit to the main building when its for something important.). Once he's dressed he goes & gets his car and drives to the building. Once he gets there he parks his car, enters the building, and takes the elevator up to the main offices,where thepresident,vice president,and the executive's offices(there are 5 executives,Charles is the 3rd but has the biggest office out of them) are. When he gets there he goes to see all the other executives, Danny, and the president of the company in the office."Well, now that were all here I can inform you about whats going on. Yesterday I found out are bank runners skimming money off of us and I want it to fucking stop, now. I'd ask you others to do it, but Charles, since you got the biggest fucking mouth on you and can sometimes be persuasive, you're doing it" Aaron Rossi, the president of Venice-Tripolar Ic. says. "Why do I have to do it? Its your fucking job to see how much money's comming in for the company" Charles says to Aaron. "Because I'm busy I have a meeting with our casino runner in Vegas in 10 minutes. And I know you can get the job done" Aaron says to Charles, and him & the rest of the executives leave. "Hey man, don't let him get to you,just scare this bank manager to giving us all the moey, if you do you can have the rest of the day off" Danny says to Charles. "Thanks Danny. Should I call the bak managerand talk to him on the phone?" Charles says. Charles then goes to his office,puts his phone on speaker phone, and dials the bank's number. "Hello?" a bank clerk says as they answer. "Yes this is Charles Caldwell of Venice-Tripolar Inc., I'd like to speak to your manager" Charles says to the clerk. "He's, uh, he's not here right now, would youlike to leave him a message?" the clerk says, lying his ass off to protect his boss. "Look I can tell your lying so you can either do two things: Option A: You can put him on the phone & I wont have a problem with you, or Option B: I can come down there and shoot you in your face, and trust me you don't want that. So, whta are you going to do?" Charles says to the clerk. "I'll forward you to him right now" the clerk says, and forwards Charles to the manager. "What?" the manager says to Charles. "This is Charles Caldwell of Venice-Tripolar Inc., I'll just get to my point. We knowyou're stealing money from our company and we want it to fucking stop, now" Charles says to him(they're on the phone, and since Charles has his phone on speaker phone it echoes through his office). "No" the manager says to Charles. "Did you just say no? I don't think you fucking heard me, you need to stop. And you got alot of teeht for a cocky fucker, it'd be a shame if I had to break them" Charles says to the manager. "You people don't scare me, you're basically wiseguys that run a company" the manager, being an asshole, says to Charles. "You know, I think I want my money back." Charles says. "Well you're not getting it" the manager says. "You know, I think that you've gotten the wrong impression about me. I think in all fairness, I should explain to you what it is that I do other then being an executive. For instance tomorrow morning I'll get up nice and early, take a walk down over to the bank... walk in and see and, uh... if you don't have the company's money for me, I'll... crack your fucking head wide-open right in front of everybody in the bank And just about the time that I'm comin' out of jail, hopefully, you'll be coming out of your coma, And guess what? I'll split your fucking head open again. 'Cause I'm fucking stupid. I don't give a fuck about jail. Thats my buisness. Thats what I do" Charles says to the manager.. "Fine you'll have the money tomorrow" the manager says to Charles, and hangs up."Well thats good" Charles says." Hey Charles, did you talk to the bank guy yet?" Eddie Matthews says to Charles. "Yeah I did. And Eddie, stay here for a minute" Charles says to Eddie, an executive under Charles. "What Caldwell?" Eddie rudley says to Charles. "Where the fuck do you get off talking to people about me behind my back, going over my head?" Charles says to Eddie. "What people?" Eddie says, lying. " 'What people', did you think I wasn't going to find out?" Charles says to Eddie. "I don't even know what you're talking about Charles-" Eddie says. "No? You said I shouldn't have an executive job and that you sould be higher then me, andd you're trying to order me out. You're ordering me out? You better get your own fuckin' army pal!" Charles says. "Yeah I did. So? You should be lower than me. What have you done for the company?" Eddie says to Charles. "Oh, I don't know whether or not you know this, but you only have an executive job because of me. All of us even started this company because of my help.I helped Danny & Aaron with almost everything while you just sat on your ass all day. I'm what counts out here, not your fuckin old job at a country club, or being on tv. And what the fuck are you doing on tv anyhow? You know how many times us executives,Aaron, and Danny get complaints because of that, they think you went bat shit!" Charles says to Eddie. "I went on tv to promote our buisnesses in this city" Eddie says to Charles "You need fucking permission for it, but you didn't get fucking permission from anybody. Get this through your head you stupid motherfucker, you. You only exist out here because of me, Aaron, and Danny. Thats the only reason. Without us, every fuckin' wiseguy still around will take a piece of your stupid ass Then where you going to go? You're fucking warned. Don't you ever go over my head again. You motherfucker, you. Now get the fuck out of my office" Charles says to Eddie, who then leaves. "Well it seems you still got the same fucking anger you had when we were teenagers" a familar voice says to Charles. Charles turns to see its Michael, a student he went to Bullworth and was best friends with. "And it seems you still have the same smartass remarks from when we were teenagers" Charles jokes. "Whats up man? I havent seen you since graduation, well not physically, sine you're vice president of Queen Industries you've been all over tv." Charles says to Michael. "And since your an executive of Venice-Tripolar Inc., you've been all over too. How did you guys come up with that name?" Michael says to Charles. "Well the 'Venice' part is to show our home roots, by home I mean home of the company. And the 'Tripolar' part is from the name of a Sick Puppies album" Charles says to Michael. "Hey man I just have to ask: What up with the suit? Who the fuck are you Don Corleone?" Michael says to Charles. "Its only for certain occasions" Charles says to Michael. "Are those said occasions for threatening to crack a ank managers head open & calling your employees 'stupid motherfuckers'?" Michael asks Charles. "Yeah" Charles jokingly says. "Man you've changed, and you've finally learned sarcasm" Michael says to Charles. "Yeah. I'm exactly your height, I've changd my hair style, and I've grown facial hair. So? You've changed yourself mister 16-1 mma record" Charles says to Michael. "How do you know I fight still?" Michael asks Charles. "I went to one of your fights before. Shit, I may be tough, but you could kick my ass, you're strong as hell" Charles says to Michael. "Hey man,it was nice seeing you, but I have to get back home to the vale, I'll see you around" Michael says to Charles, they both shake hands, and then Michael leaves. "Well that was nice seeing Michael, I havent seen anyone from bullworth in years. Charles then goes and tells Aaron & Danny about the conversation, and leavs to go back to his apartment. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts